Pretending
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of 2x10. One-shot. Marian and Guy attempt to have a little discussion, but even words fail in some situations.


**A brief one-shot look at a "missing" scene after episode 2x10 _Walkabout_. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.

* * *

  
**

Marian stood in the emptying hallway, a hand over her heart, as she watched the peasants disperse from the Great Hall. Some went one by one, heads down to avoid stares from the castle guards, some left with their families in tow. Marian watched quietly, trying to bring her heartbeat back to a steadier rhythm. A father carried his daughter on his shoulders while he held his wife's hand. The girl laughed as she rocked atop her perch, her arms around her father's neck, no understanding of what had just happened, or what disaster had nearly occurred. Marian watched this family, feeling her breath return to her lungs at the sound of the little girl's spontaneous laughter. Inhale. This was what she had fought for. Exhale. This is what she nearly died for. Inhale. She was alive. Exhale. The Sheriff had returned to Nottingham.

Marian blinked, startled by a second presence opposite her. Guy of Gisborne clung to the wall like a shadow. He must have just returned from the courtyard after seeing the Sheriff safely back inside the Castle. He, too, was watching the little family, eyes half focused and narrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest and Marian saw a spasm at the corner of his lips as he clenched his jaw. Their eyes met over the retreating family. Marian started, her mouth parted as if to speak his name. Guy looked down and away, disappearing down the hallway before she could say a word.

A great sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back against the cool stone, her head tilted upwards, eyes closed.

"Marian?"

She blinked open her eyes, startled to see Will Scarlett standing before her. "Oh, Will.." She looked about, practically everyone else had gone. He must have been waiting to make sure the other peasants made it out of the castle.

"Are you all right?"

Marian could not help but smile faintly at the stoic young man's question. It seemed an almost absurd thing to ask. How could anyone be all right after nearly facing an army of soldiers hell-bent on destroying their town? Surprisingly enough, Marian did feel strangely at ease, almost lethargically happy. "I suppose I will be." She shifted her stance. "You should leave, Will, you're bound to be recognized if you stay any longer."

Will nodded. "I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed me to tell Robin."

Oh, Robin! She had very nearly forgotten about him. He would be worried sick for lack of news about her well-being. "Tell him..." tell him what, exactly? Tell him she had never been more frightened in her life? Tell him she nearly married his most hated enemy in a moment she had thought would be her last? Tell him how very sick she was at not having him with her now? "Tell him I am fine," Marian said, her throat tightening as she spoke, "Oh, and Will, tell him not to get any ideas about coming to the Castle tonight. The place is swarming with soldiers who, I am sure, are all on high alert."

"I'll tell him. Don't know how much he'll listen to that last bit though."

"No, I suppose not," Marian sighed. "You will try to talk sense into him, though?"

Will merely nodded. Marian smiled, although the effort made her ache. "Thank you, Will, really." It was all she could say.

Will knew better than to tax Marian further, and with another subtle nod he left her. Marian rubbed at her eyes; her lethargy was rapidly becoming a bone-aching exhaustion. She should go hide away in her own chambers until she had rested. Tearing herself from the wall, she staggered down the hallway. She would sleep forever, she decided between bouts of uncontrollable yawning. As she walked she heard the familiar shouting of the Sheriff. She winced, rubbing at the lines forming along her forehead. She was stopped at the sight of Guy emerging from the Sheriff's Quarters, looking just as weary as she felt. His posture was bent and his head seemed to hang down lower, from exhaustion or sheer annoyance, Marian could not be sure. When Guy looked up to see Marian staring at him he immediately straightened and fixed her with a critical gaze.

"Guy..."

"Marian," he sighed, looking genuinely surprised to see her. His arms gave an almost involuntary jerk, but he kept them at his side. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine."

"Is there something that you want?"

"Only to talk with you."

"So," Guy crossed his arms, "talk."

"What you did today...what you did for Nottingham...it was very brave of you. I know how hard it must have been-"

"I did not do anything for Nottingham," Guy said halfway between a snap and a growl. His eyes were dark and Marian felt a chill flash down her spine as she always did when he looked at her in that troubled way of his. He left the other half of his words unspoken, but Marian knew what he had meant.

"I...I know," but this admission felt weak in its own right.

"No you do not know!" Guy exclaimed, his sudden passion breaking through the hard exterior. "Marian, _everything_ that I have done has been because I-"

"Guy! It is late, we are both tired. Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow," Marian felt the cruelty of her own words, in truth she could not bear to hear him tell her of his heart. To hear him speak so candidly made everything she did that much harder. It was easier not hearing. Pretending not to know.

As Marian neared Guy in order to pass him by she placed a hand upon his arm. "But I am...proud of you. For what you have done, no matter the reason."

Guy reached up and covered Marian's hand, his gloved fingers felt clumsy against her own. There was a small smirk at the corner of his lips as he gazed down at her, the well guarded wall he kept up around himself crumbled for a moment. "Marian.." She was surprised she even heard her name, it fell upon the ear as no more than a desperate whisper.

Marian turned her head away. She could not hear. She would not hear. Let him stop. This was a mistake. Guy's bright expression fell away. He dropped his hand and shrugged away her touch.

Marian felt her stomach twist. "Good night, Guy."

"Good night Marian," Guy said, his voice low, almost harsh, but Marian heard an intense longing sorrow there. She shook her head, pretending not to notice. It was easier that way.

Marian continued walking to her chambers, all the while hearing Guy's steadily fading footsteps echoing around the hall, almost as if he was following her. When she turned to confront an imagined pursuer she found herself staring out into the nothingness of shadows.


End file.
